


Never change until death至死不渝

by yongyexingge



Series: 365日角色问卷 [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongyexingge/pseuds/yongyexingge
Summary: Day13 你的人物和他的上级是何种关系警告 含舰桥公开play





	Never change until death至死不渝

“Kury3号星球上的武装叛乱分子刚刚宣布无条件投降，已将此事禀报皇帝陛下，有关赔款和重新任命驻派官员等事宜的会谈在明日举行，属下会陪您出席。”  
Spock向他的舰长低声报告着今晚的战果，他将Kirk军礼服繁复的领结解开，把胸前佩戴的勋章一一小心收进绒面底衬的收纳盒中。  
“嗯。”Kirk似乎心不在焉地随便应道。  
他们方才经历了激烈的战斗，Kury3号的首领为迎接他们所设的宴会转眼间变成了一场血腥屠杀。但是Kirk依然保持着他倨傲的深情和的仪态，披风下摆都未沾上一丝灰尘。Spock非常满意这一结果，保护舰长周全是大副的职责，他为完美贯彻这一职责感到欣喜。  
从他们踏入首领府邸的宴会大厅那刻起，帝国舰队的渗透侵略便宣告开始，两小时内主要城市全部沦陷。等到最后一个敌人也倒下，Kirk抬脚踏在首领的脸上，用它那像核桃一样布满皱纹的皮肤擦掉鞋底的污渍，Kirk昂首饮完高脚杯中最后一口鲜红的酒液，然后挥挥手，下令将此地付之一炬。  
相对于使用相位武器清理战场，此种方式野蛮，原始且效率低下，却意外地令Spock心情舒畅。  
此时Kirk脱下礼服仅身着衬衣坐到床边，Spock单膝跪在他身前的地板上，一手托起Kirk的小腿，一手解开军靴的暗扣。纤细的脚踝脱离皮革的包裹，那方寸的洁白引诱他将指尖在其上多停留片刻，但终是作罢。  
原本星舰上养有奴隶专门服侍舰长日常起居洗漱，但是自从Kirk接管进取号后，这项工作就落到了Spock身上。  
“没有异议吧，Mr.Spock，反正曾经瓦肯人也不过是帝国的奴隶。”  
Spock还记得Kirk说这话时扬起下巴睥睨而视的高傲目光。  
“我的荣幸，舰长。”他迎着这道锐利的目光，将右拳按在胸口深深鞠躬，以示忠诚。

“请您稍作休息，我这就去准备热水。”将礼服叠好放入洗衣滑槽中后，Spock转身说道，脸上带着谦卑的微笑，双手背在身后，挺直脊背。  
“给我你的左手，中校。”Kirk忽然命令。  
Spock哑然。  
“伸出来。我不想再重复。”Kirk的语调悠然，像是在撒娇，却带着不容置疑的威严。  
“是。”Spock应声半跪下，伸出布满伤痕的左手——那是在刚才的战斗中留下的，尤其是指关节部位，伤口处的皮肉可怖地翻卷。他有意隐藏受伤的左手，反而令Kirk察觉异常。“如此情状可能会令您感到不适，我并非有意……”  
“主人说过的话，你当作耳旁风了？”Kirk厉声打断他，直视他的双眼，将已呈焦黑的皮肉毫不留情地一片片撕下。  
Spock连眼睛都不曾眨一下。  
“你是我的，你的身体和未来都属于我。而你竟然如此轻易让属于我的东西受伤。”  
“属下无能。此事不会再发生。”Spock将头埋得更低。  
似乎是满意他的答复，Kirk放开他的手，将沾染献血的指尖含进嘴里，又因为那种怪异的味道嫌恶地吐吐舌头。在Spock以为他肯就此放过自己时，人类又命令道：“现在，脱掉衣服，躺到床上去。”  
“明白。”  
制服被随意地丢到地上，Spock不会让Kirk多等。他平躺在床上，伸展四肢，为主人准备好自己。  
他看着Kirk脱下衬衫，露出属于人类青年的健壮身躯。  
Spock忽然意识到，自己追随的少年长大了。

父母均于克林贡战争中殉职，其后本人亦不知所踪。几年后，当时尚未成为皇帝的Phillipa Georgiou将7岁的Kirk从瘟疫横行的塔苏斯四号星上带回，放在Christopher Pike身边抚养。第一次听到这个故事时，Spock以为那会是幅温馨的画面，小小的Kirk像个糯米团子一样缩在皇帝陛下的怀里瑟瑟发抖，眼角含泪。  
下一秒他就被Kirk用酒泼了满脸。  
事实也的确非他想象那般。无政府状态下的塔苏斯四殖民地迅速形成了数个武装团体，其中一个全部由孤儿们组成的，年龄5岁到13岁不等，孩子们洗劫了帝国军队的据点，利用抢来的相位武器，屠杀好心收留他们的父母，掠夺物资，手段残忍甚至令成年人胆寒，是一群真正意义上有着天使般可爱面庞的恶魔，而Kirk正是他们的领袖。事实证明，无论处于何种境地，Kirk都绝不会坐以待毙。陛下或许看中了他这点，才把他带回来。  
Kirk是个讨长辈喜欢的孩子，或者说只要他想，他能让任何人喜欢他，实现他的愿望。或许是过去失去的太多，他理所当然地认为自己值得全世界宠爱。  
这些都是Spock发誓成为Kirk的仆人后才知道的。  
第一次遇到Kirk，是在帝国舰队士官学校正式开学的前一天晚上，新生们将与散漫的生活告别，聚集在酒吧作最后的狂欢。  
而恰好高年级学长们想在新生们面前树立威信，这个年纪最小的漂亮男孩便成了众矢之的，谁会知道这是Pike上将的养子。Kirk被人按着跪在地上，尽管脸颊肿起，嘴角依然挂着轻蔑的微笑。他替Kirk解围不但半句感谢没收到，还被比中指——Spock后来才知道这个手势的含义。  
那时候，Kirk的个子才刚到他的腰附近。  
顺理成章地，他成为了Kirk的导师，或许还可以说是朋友，等到这孩子再长大些能够成为恋人也说不定。那时他对于两人关系的想象便仅止于此。Kirk注定会拥抱无垠的星空，而他只配在地面上面对每星期都会坏两次的实验室终端。  
每晚聊天下棋的悠闲日子持续了三年。  
在皇帝生辰庆典后的某一天，被放逐的超级人类领袖Khan潜入帝国舰队总部，抢夺一艘装载重武器的穿梭机袭击高层会议室。包括前任进取号舰长Pike在内的二十八名舰长大副全部毙命。  
得知消息时，Spock正在办公室备课。他向来不关心高级官员的生死，可是很快他便想明白这其中牵连的多方关系，立刻丢下PADD前往现场。  
等Spock赶到之时，他看到Kirk从废墟火海中走出来，面无表情，握着Pike的手杖。  
Kirk的校园生活就在那一天结束。他用Pike留给他的推荐信，继承了进取号星舰的指挥权。Spock之后立即向上级申请舰上科学官的工作——大副一职他想都不敢想，他无论如何不能抛下Kirk不管。  
依据帝国法律，15岁即告成年的Kirk已无法再被视作孩子。但是，当金发的少年身披华贵的礼服跪在帝国皇帝面前，从她手中接过象征舰长身份的佩剑时，他仍觉得那双肩膀过于单薄。  
不久之后，他以引爆一颗恒星为手段，拔除整个超级人类根据地，将那片星域连同敌人一同化为乌有。接下来的两年时间，Kirk的狠辣残酷和他的名字一起传遍两个象限，同时获得了新的头衔，帝国猎犬。  
其实从在那片火海中见到他时起，Spock便知道，Kirk已经无可救药。他在这世上最后一丝牵绊已被斩断，从今往后，他会一株疯长的藤蔓，从帝国的土壤里破土而出，以他人的血肉为养分，吞噬胆敢阻挡在他面前的一切。

“啊……”Kirk双目紧闭热切地骑着他，箍紧他硬热的小xue贪婪地攫取kuai感，窄窄的腰胯前后摆动，让Spock产生下一秒就会它就会折断的错觉。但是他十分清楚，自己的舰长并非眼见那般脆弱。  
Kirk抓过Spock的左手，温顺地吮吸指尖，接着突然袭击的指关节，将本已停止流血的伤口再次撕扯开，绿色的液体顺着手掌的曲线滑下。  
“您被冠以恶犬之名，真是恰如其分啊。”Spock无奈地感叹。  
“闭嘴。”  
Kirk冷冷说道，扣住Spock的右手腕按在自己kua间的昂扬，Spock立即会意，曲起手指用高超的技巧取悦他的人类。Kirk的shen吟再次拔高。  
在他的舰长满足之前，他不被允许达到高潮。而坏心眼的人类总会使用各种方法挑逗Spock情欲的极限，那些yin声lang语，即便是最放荡的猎户座ji女听到了也会脸红。而若能偶然捕捉到Kirk害羞的反应，则是相当珍贵的体验。那已是很久以前了。

在Kirk执掌进取号第五年之时。

即便Spock无意于舰长之位，培植亲信亦是必要的，虽然这令多疑的Kirk十分不满。可惜他的追随者们总会无视他的命令，做多余的事情。他们认为自己完全有能力也有机会击垮Kirk并取而代之，自己此时的畏缩不前只因思虑过度。

Spock记得发生那件事的前一个晚上，Kirk带队前往一颗贸易星球征税，预计三日后回来，没有让Spock随行，叫他留守舰上乖乖等着。  
出乎意料的是，第二天，他便再次见到了Kirk。  
他的舰长未着寸缕，雪白的躯体被鲜红的绸带缠绕绑缚，就像一件被精心装扮的礼物，躺在大副工作台边的地板上。  
这就是Spock踏上舰桥时所见情景。  
船员们向他行礼，Kirk身后，他的追随者们向他递去属于胜利者的眼神，意图再明显不过。他们之中还有几个生面孔，而Kirk成了他们的投名状。  
“Spock舰长，这条恶犬随您处置。”人群中有一人说道。  
一瞬间，他心中惦念的唯有Kirk的安危。很快他发现，Kirk的身体毫发无伤，一如他离开时那样。  
Spock将Kirk从地上抱起，从容地做进舰长椅里，将人类放到腿上。他松开Kirk口中咬着的绸带，却没有取下覆盖他双眼的织物，他怕自己对上那双蓝眸会产生不合逻辑的名为于心不忍的情绪。  
“我的同僚赠予我一份厚礼，拒绝接受将是不礼貌的。所以，舰长，May I？”  
“你敢——我会杀了你！”Kirk几乎是从牙缝里挤出词句，不知是因愤怒还是因为自己双手在他赤裸身躯上的触碰而全身发抖。  
他们都清楚这在此时只是无用的威胁。  
Spock进入了Kirk。  
他以为人类会奋力挣扎，可实际上Kirk忽然一动不动，仿佛连呼吸都停止了。他不喜欢这种消极抵抗，下身的挺动逼得Kirk被迫作出回应。  
“咬得比平时更紧，原来您也会害羞吗？”他在Kirk耳边轻声问道，故意将呼吸流连在人类敏感的耳垂处。而Kirk却只将双唇抿得更紧。  
Spock捏着Kirk的下颌撬开他的嘴唇，用拇指按压翻搅着他的舌头，Kirk压抑的shen吟在闭塞的空间中仿佛被放大了无数倍。  
他不动声色地观察着，看到他的追随者们痴迷的目光，他们同样渴望Kirk。如果Spock现在离开，舰桥上的每个人都会蜂拥而上，他们会瓜分Kirk的身体，为了把阴jing塞进他鲜红的嘴唇和肉xue里而互殴，将精液喷射在人类的金发和蓝眸上，将他的尖叫和怒骂吞入腹中。对一个人同时抱有倾慕与憎恶两种情感，Spock以前无法理解，但Kirk的存在证明了这一点，他的魅力能够然让最富理智的人神魂颠倒。  
脑海中绝无可能变为现实的想象却令Spock嫉妒到发疯，他绝不会与他人分享Kirk。心头升起的焦虑急欲寻找出口，他抱紧人类的腰加快chou送的速度。  
而Kirk只是无力地仰着头，将白皙的颈子暴露在Spock的面前。自从Pike逝世后，他从未再见过Kirk脆弱的模样。粗暴的qin犯持续良久，直到他发泄在人类的身体里。这场一点都不温柔的性爱中，Kirk未曾bo起过。  
“玩够了没。”当两人的呼吸趋于平静，人类的声音恢复了往日的强势，刚才的示弱恍若梦境。  
他低声回应，亲吻Kirk的脸颊，将他的舰长安置在座椅上，脱下外套盖在Kirk身上。

翌日，所有叛变参与者以及当时舰桥上的人员皆被处死。  
Kirk为了彻底铲除心怀叛逆者，不惜以自身作饵。  
“为什么，不能更信任我一些呢。”  
在执行舰内肃清后的，Spock如往常一样服侍Kirk着装。然而在问出口的那刻他便后悔了，因为答案再明显不过。给予他人信任便相当于交出自己的生命，他的舰长怎么可能犯如此愚蠢的错误。  
但是，Kirk忽然笑了。成为Captain Kirk之前的，久违的笑容。  
Spock意识到，愚蠢的是自己。他渴望的东西，很久之前就得到了。  
在那之后，他一直站在Kirk身边，以大副的身份。

 

“好棒，Spock……啊——”Kirk躺在床上，双眼迷离地望着他，下意识攥紧枕头。  
任性的主人用光力气后，坦然接受仆人的侍奉。Spock用另一个枕头垫在人类的腰下，将他的调整成身体负担最小的姿势，坚定地在他体内挺动。  
“还不够，不够！给我……更多……”  
全部。  
Spock握住Kirk伸向天花板的手，按在自己的侧腹部。Kirk的瞳孔瞬间放大。

“全部，属于您。”

===  
“前去医疗湾处理伤势后，我会立即回来帮您沐浴。”Spock重新将制服穿戴整齐，并为Kirk盖好被子。  
“Spock……”Kirk低声呢喃。  
“您说什么？”  
“你发过誓的……你不会说谎……”人类合上双眼，似乎已陷入某种梦境。

Spock伸出手，拨开青年额前的金发。  
他曾向Kirk发誓。

那一天，于瓦肯星举行的链接仪式上，Kirk身着银线刺绣的黑色长袍，仿佛将漫天星光穿在身上。他站在祭坛之上，向下望着自己。

“崇拜我，臣服我，永不背叛。”

无论回答多少次他亦情愿。

他俯在Kirk枕边，温柔耳语。  
“是。我永远是您忠诚的仆人。”  
Never change until death .

TBC？

（私设，瓦肯人在举行链接仪式时会彼此交换一个誓言，若有违誓言，则会付出生命。但是Kirk身为人类，并不受誓言的约束。）


End file.
